


Drunk Dreaming

by casadeoctane



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Dream Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadeoctane/pseuds/casadeoctane
Summary: A drunken Octavio has a sex dream and Elliot doesn't know what the heck to do with himself...
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Drunk Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little fic idea... I tried to be funny, don't know if it worked. Hope so....
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“C’mon little guy, let's get you home” Elliot huffed as he held onto an extremely intoxicated Octavio who was slumped into his side, Elliot wasn’t exactly sober himself but he was a lot more coherent than dare-devil who was stumbling over his own metal feet.

“I don’t wannaaaaa” Octavio groaned in a drunken slur as he tried to pull away from Elliot’s tight hold, “One more beer, c’mon!”

Elliot couldn’t help but giggle at Octavio, he could barely stand and yet he was trying to fight free from him, Elliot shook his head as he watched the pathetic attempt of Octavio standing on his own two feet.

“Nope! You can crash at mine...” Elliot announced once again taking hold of Octavio supporting him down the sidewalk, “Besides I don’t think the bar tender was too happy with you going all coyote ugly on the bar”

Octavio scoffed as he clumsily ran his hands through his sweaty, damp hair attempting to push it back out of his face, “That chica wouldn’t have known a good time if it hit her in the...” he slurred before vomiting down the curb.

“Jesus Octavio!” Elliot rolled his eyes, “Dude you are so gross” he laughed, propping Octavio back up, grunting as Octavio seemed to have unloading all of his body weight onto Elliot’s arm as Elliot successfully waved down a taxi and assisted Octavio into the backseat before joining him in back.

A sleepy Octavio laid his head onto Elliot’s shoulder, Elliot glanced down at younger man, blushing as he smiled to himself, although the pair were best friends, Elliot couldn’t help the sweet spot he had for the runner, he was unbelievably handsome which meant Elliot usually had bouts of butterflies fluttering inside his tummy whenever Octavio, smiled, laughed or pretty much did anything. Elliot often reminisced about the pair’s private talks and how they’d both like to put the world to rights – it would be mainly Octavio doing the talking and Elliot clinging onto to his every word. He’d never expressed these emotions to Octavio, he didn’t want to ruin what they had, nor make anything awkward when he would be ultimately turned down – he would still have to fight in the arena with him, it was just far safer to just admire Octavio from afar.

“So...” Octavio started before a hiccup interrupted him, “Back to your place ay? Don’t try and take advantage of me amigo” he giggled sloppily as he slammed his hand down on Elliot’s thigh causing Elliot’s face to turn a shade of pink, blushing at the younger man’s touch.

“Yeah, you wish” Elliot jested as he patted Octavio’s sweaty head, wishing he could leave his hands there and running through his hair but he removed his hand quickly. His attention turning to Octavio once again as he heard light snoring coming from the drunken man, rolling his eyes with a small smile as he watched Octavio’s chest slowly rising and falling as he slept.

The taxi soon pulled up outside Elliot’s apartment, Elliot handed over the fare before gently nudging the passed-out Octavio forcing him to come to and wake up, still completely un-coordinated, thanks to the multiple drinks he had consumed earlier.

“Thanks buddy” Elliot thanked the driver as he took off, leaving him to steady the drunken Octavio up the stairs to his apartment complex, which was easier said than done.

“You’ve got this...” Elliot laughed softly as he steadied Octavio up over the final step before entering the apartment lobby and calling the lift. As the elevator doors opened, Octavio flashed a cheeky drunken grin as he sloppily pressed multiple buttons on the lift, causing the lift to stop at almost every floor.

“Why?” Elliot sighed with a laugh, “Why are you like this?” shaking his head at Octavio who was smiling like a cheshire cat, clearly pleased with himself as he thought he was hilarious.

Octavio shrugged, he didn’t have a reason for it, he just felt like being annoying which caused Elliot to laugh in response. He couldn’t help but find it somehow endearing, if anyone else had done that, Elliot knew damn well he’d be annoyed but Octavio... He got away with murder in Elliot’s eyes.

Eventually the elevator made it to the 9th floor and the pair stepped out and headed towards Elliot’s apartment door, as he reached for his keys Elliot was shocked by the next few words Octavio blurted out.

“Do you like me?”

Elliot froze, with his hand tightly squeezing around the keys in his jean pocket, feeling he sharp cool metal shapes denting into his skin as he tried to quickly muster a humorous response – One never came, so Elliot replied, “Of course I do dude! What makes you ask that?”

Octavio shook his head, leaning onto the wall behind him for support before repeating the question, “No, do you _like_ me, like me?”

Elliot couldn’t help his cheeks flush as his face felt hot as his cheeks flushed pink, was it that obvious?! Elliot let out a humorous sigh, “Come on, you’re drunk” he laughed ignoring his question and guiding Octavio into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

“You can have my bed tonight” Elliot announced, “I don’t trust you to not roll off the sofa and do something stupid like smacking your head on the coffee table”

Elliot guided Octavio to his bedroom, listening to Octavio Spanish mumbles, not understand a word he said he rolled his eyes as he sat him on the edge of his bed, “Taking me to your bedroom I see” Octavio smirked, throwing himself backwards still fully clothed, letting his head sink into the soft, plush pillows beneath him.

“Grow up” Elliot laughed as he stared down at Octavio who was beginning to fall asleep, almost as quickly as he did in the backseat of the taxi, Elliot glanced down at the runner’s fully dressed body, oh boy he wondered what it would be like to lay down next to him, to snuggle up close, nuzzle into his neck but of course, he knew he couldn’t so he decided to just fetch Octavio a glass of water for when he inevitably woke up hungover and dehydrated before creating himself a make-shift bed for the night on the sofa, oh the things he did for Octavio...

Elliot tried to drift off to sleep himself, it was late and getting close to 2am but his mind would not stop running in over-drive, repeating Octavio’s question from earlier over and over again trying to make sense of what it all meant, If Octavio could sense Elliot liked him and actually decided to bring it up... _Was there something there for Octavio too?_ No, Elliot... Dream on, he told himself as he tried to close his eyes once more, eventfully slipping into a slumber.

“Oh god Elliot please...” Elliot’s eyes snapped open as he heard Octavio whining and calling out his name from the bedroom, Elliot stumbled to his feet half asleep to aid Octavio.

“What’s up bud?” Elliot asked as he appeared in the door way, the only light lighting the room was the beginning of sunrise peering through the blinds, he could make out Octavio still lying on the bed fully clothed, his head tossing back and forth across the pillow and the moans continued but Octavio never responded to Elliot’s question...

“Elliot, I need to feel you, touch me” Octavio continued in a sleepy mumble, _is this fucker having a sex dream right now... about me?!_ Elliot’s face flushed a bright shade of pink as the mumbles continued to spill from Octavio, he noticed the younger mans back arching as his fists bundled into the mattress as his sleepy, horny confessions continued. Elliot stood wide eyed in the doorway; this was weird right? He should just go back to the sofa... Yes, he absolutely should and so he did, he laid back down on the sofa... Well, there was no chance of him sleeping now, his heart was beating out of his chest, did Octavio like him like that?

The moans intensified as Elliot couldn’t help but listen, quite literally. Octavio’s moans and Spanish curses could be heard loudly even with Elliot’s failed attempt of putting a pillow over his head to drown out the sounds. But Elliot _was_ curious…

“Gah I love running my hands through your… your soft curls” Elliot continued to listen, he smiled to himself. _He likes my hair,_ Elliot blushed as he ran his own fingers through his hair.

“let me grab hold of them tight as I…” Octavio continued his drunken slumber ramblings before finishing his sentence once again in a language Elliot couldn’t work out quick enough to understand the context, it didn’t stop him trying to play the scene in his own mind making his eyes widen in thought or being intimate with Octavio.

“I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours”

_Oh hecking heck._

“I can’t sit here” Elliot whispered to himself, his cheeks positively burning, he shook his head. He jumped to his feet deciding the safest place was the bathroom, he was going to turn on the taps and let the running water drown out the awfully sexy words coming out of Octavio’s dirty little mouth. Gah he wanted to do everything he was hearing, but not like this… Although Elliot couldn’t help but smile to himself after having his ego stroked from Octavio’s unconscious words.

Elliot checked his wrist, 4am read his watch. He sighed tiredly as he slipped down the bathroom wall, listening to the sound of the shower running – he had no idea if Octavio had finished his naughty dream but he thought it would be best to stay put, he didn’t want to listen in because it didn’t feel right but _oh god_ , he did he want to hear every single damn word. His eye’s fluttered heavily as the heat from the steamy shower made him feel more and more sleepy...

“Elliot!” Octavio’s familiar voiced echoed through the door along with the rattling of the door handle and vigorous knocks on the door.

Elliot jerked with his eye’s snapping open quickly, he stretched out his aching stiff neck as he realised his whereabouts and noticing the shower still running, he quickly scrambled to his feet and shutting it off before unlocking the bathroom door which practically burst open with Octavio flying through it.

“I thought something had happened to you?!” Octavio confessed a little too emotionally charged for his liking before noticing that Elliot was fully dressed and clearly hadn’t showered yet, “Why was the shower running? It’s been going for ages?”

“I... Uhh, Well I was going to take a shower but I guess I fell asleep?” Elliot didn’t really feel like telling him the truth because that would be bloody awkward... “What time is it?” he questioned.

“Dude, you are so weird... It’s like 10am” Octavio laughed scratching the back of his head and groaning, “Ahh I have a headache”

“I’m not surprised” Elliot replied, “Did you sleep well?”

Octavio nodded with a small smile and a shrug, “I sure did, thanks for looking out for me last night”

“No thanks needed” Elliot returned a smile, “Hey, wanna go grab some food? Sort out your hangover...”

“Hell yeah!”

The pair grabbed their jackets before heading towards the front door, Elliot watched as Octavio took hold of the door knob before he spun on his heel turning to face Elliot with a mischievous smile.

“You never answered my question last night...” he smirked as the pair returned to the scene.

Elliot felt his face run hot again, his heart began beating faster in his chest, he scratched the back of his head before stuttering...

“I uh...”

Octavio cut him off quickly, “C’mon, I need coffee” he laughed as he notices Elliot’s flushed rosy cheeks.

The pair were seated inside a quiet coffee shop with their breakfast orders, Octavio had ordered himself a boat sized black coffee which he practically inhaled once it was cool enough to gulp down, he shuddered as he felt the caffeine hitting him almost instantly, the strong caffeinated drink refreshing him.

“That is just what I needed” Octavio sighed happily as he watched on at Elliot who was still sipping on his iced coffee in between bites of his breakfast sandwich, “Now I just really wanna run...”

“...You’re fingers through my curls?” Elliot blurted the witty response before his mind could shut himself up...

“Huh?”

“Nothing!”


End file.
